Gomen
by vinara 28
Summary: Hal apa saja yang akan dilakukan Naruto kalau Hinata ngambek?/Bad summary/RnR/Flame/For NFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #5


**Gomen**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Genre: Romace**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC (Sangat OOC) Typo's.**

.

* * *

Pertengahan musim salju di Konoha menjadi titik suhu terendah pada saat itu. Tapi, meskipun begitu masih saja ada orang-orang yang keluar dicuaca seekstrim ini.

Dinginnya musim salju ini membuat sebagian besar orang menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih capat, bahkan saat berjalan kaki. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat hingga hampir terlihat seperti berlari.

Tapi..

Tidak bagi gadis ini, ia sedari tadi terus berdiri dipersimpangan jalan sambil sesekali mengesekan kedua permukaan tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Kedua bola matanya tak henti melirik kearah jalan. Terlihat sekali kalau dia tengah menunggu seseorang. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut menggerutu karena sudah hampir satu jam dia berdiri disana bahkan kaki-kakinya mulai terasa beku dan mulai terasa nyeri karena efek cuaca dingin.

Tak lama setelah itu terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Gomen ne Hinata, Gomen aku terlambat.." Ujar sang pemuda seolah dengan kata maaf cukup untuk mengganti kekesalan pada sang gadis.

Hinata cemberut lalu membuang muka dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemuda berambut Blonde tersebut. "Hinata, apa kau tidak memaafkanku?" keluhnya setelah mendapat tatapan acuh dari Hinata.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku berdiri disana, Naruto? Satu jam.. aku sudah berdiri selama satu jam, dan kau datang seolah-olah terlambat hanya beberapa menit saja." Oceh sang gadis merasa tidak diperdulikan.

"Tapi Hinata, apa acara kencan kita dibatalkan hanya karena ini?" tanya Naruto tanpa dosa.

Hinata tersentak, ia kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Salahmu kenapa terlambat diacara kencan kita..!" teriak Hinata sangat kesal, ia mencibir dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Hati Hinata sudah sangat kesal karena Naruto tidak bisa menempati janji dan datang terlambat, terlebih lagi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, malah mengkhawatirkan acara kencan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat Hinata begitu marah, Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengejar Hinata dan meraih lengannya. "Ayolah Hinata, maafkan aku." Pinta Naruto dengan menampilkan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Tapi ternyata Hinata sama sekali tidak mempan dengan tatapan melas Naruto, ia masih mengacuhkannya.

Tapi Naruto masih punya seribu cara agar hati Hinata luluh. Naruto mengecup kening Hinata biasanya Hinata akan luluh saat Naruto mengecup kening Hinata.

"Jangan seenaknya menciumku." Tutur Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

Kali ini Naruto harus berpikir keras agar Hinata mau memaafkannya, dan acara mereka tak lagi batal.

"Gomen Hinata.." ucap Naruto sambil berlutut didepan Hinata. Hinata masih terus saja berjalan menghiraukan Naruto bahkan bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya.

"HINATA.. AKU MENCINTAIMU.." Teriak Naruto sambil memasang pose tangan membentuk tanda 'Love'

Hinata melirik sebentar lalu mengacuhkannya lagi. Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto. 'Kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk membuatku memafkanmu Naruto.' Ujar Hinata masih berjalan dijalur pejalan kaki.

Dan saat melintasi toko kaset Naruto menghentikan Hinata dengan merentangkan tangannya didepan Hinata. Terdengar alunan musik dari dalam toko tersebut membuat Naruto melengak-lenggokan badannya mengikuti alunan musik hip hop.

Jari tangan Naruto membentuk huruf V dan mulai bergerak-gerak bagaikan artis boy band nyasar, belum lagi tingkah Naruto yang terlihat konyol mengundang para pejalan kaki lainnya untuk memperhatikan Naruto. Hingga kini Naruto menjadi tontonan umum.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya sambil mengumbar senyuman maut yang mampu membuat semua gadis terutama Hinata terpesona padanya.

Sebelah tangan Naruto mengeluarkan sebatang bunga lalu ia gigit dan kembali melanjutkan tariannya, hingga lagu yang dimainkan tersebut hampir berakhir. Naruto mendekati Hinata yang kini tengah menahan malu dan memberikan setangkai bunga tersebut sambil berjongkok ala pangeran "Gomen ne Hinata.." lagi, Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu dengan wajah yang dibuat sok imut.

Jika Hinata tidak sedang marah saat ini, mungkin ia akan menerima bunga mawar tersebut dan menghambur kepelukan Naruto. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, meski Hati Hinata sudah mulai luluh bahkan sangat terkesima dengan tindakan Naruto, tapi Hinata harus tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya, karena Naruto sudah sangat keterlaluan kali ini dan Hinata ingin Naruto berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan maafnya.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto pelan setelah itu Hinata memberikan uang receh "Penampilan yang bagus." Ucap Hinata kembali berjalan.

Tak ayal tindakan Hinata membuat sebagian orang berpikir kalau Naruto pengamen jalanan, dan mereka juga mengikuti Hinata memberikan uang receh pada Naruto yang saat ini masih terdiam dengan posisi berjongkok.

"Agghhrr.. aku minta maaf!" Teriak Naruto berbalik mengejar Hinata. Mengabaikan para penonton yang tengah cengoh karena sempat mengira Naruto pengamen jelanan.

**~oOo~**

Sengaja Hinata memperlambat jalannya hanya untuk melihat tindakan apa lagi yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi setelah beberapa meter berjalan Hinata merasa tidak seorangpun yang mengikutinya hingga Hinata menoleh dan benar saja, Naruto sudah tidak lagi mengikutinya.

Hinata mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto dengan menoleh kekanan kekiri menyusuri setiap para pejalan kaki yang mulai ramai menghimpit Hinata. "Naruto, kamu dimana?" ucap Hinata agak menyesal karena terus mengacuhkannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Hinata diraih seseorang dan ditarik keluar dari kerumunan pejalan kaki tersebut.

"Naruto, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Hinata kawatir.

Naruto tersenyum puas saat Hinata masih tetap mengkawatirkannya. "Aku barusan membeli ini." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna putih bersih dan dengan dekorasi syall coklat melilit lehernya.

Hinata memukul dada Naruto pelan, bibir bawahnya ia gigit hanya untuk menahan isakannya. "Kenapa kau tidak datang tepat waktu, aku lelah berdiri disana, kakiku keram.. dasar bodoh, kenapa kau malah menanyakan acara kencan sedangkan aku tidak kau khawatirkan." Hinata memukuli dada Naruto semakin kencang.

Naruto hanya bisa diam membiarkan Hinata terus memukulinya. "Maaf," Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya "Maafkan aku."

Hinata menangis didalam dekapan Naruto, menangisi kebodohan Naruto dan menangisi kebodohannya. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung siapa yang bodoh saat ini.

Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata dengan kedua ibu jarinya "Apa sekarang kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Hinata kembali cemberut, ia menyambar boneka beruang tersebut dari tangan Naruto kemudian memukulkannya diwajah Naruto. "Baka." Ucap Hinata kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata-chan apa acara kencan kita dibatalkan?" pertanyaan Naruto tidak dijawab sama sekali dengan Hinata, tapi kali ini jalur yang dipilih Hinata berbeda bukan jalur menuju rumahnya melainkan kearah lain.

"Naruto, apa kau akan terus berjalan dibelakangku?" ucap Hinata sedikit malu-malu. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera menyamai langkah Hinata. Tangan Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kita mau kemana Hime?" Hinata langsung merona saat Naruto mulai memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Hime'.

"Aku ingin menghangatkan tubuhku, kita mampir ke coffe shop." Ujar Hinata berjalan sedikit melonpat manja.

Naruto senang akhirnya Hinata bersikap seperti biasa lagi, "Baiklah kita perkesana.." timpal Naruto menarik Hinata berlari bersamanya sambil melepas tawa.

**~oOo~**

Acara kencan mereka saat ini berjalan dengan lancar meski hanya berlangsung sangat singkat.

Dan kali ini mereka tengah berjalan didalam gelapnya malam dan tebalnya salju hingga mereka kesulitan untuk berjalan.

Naruto bergumam mengalunkan sebuah lagu, lagu keceriaan yang saat ini tengah menyelimuti hatinya. Sambil melangkah menginjak jejak kaki yang mengecap pada permukaan salju.

Kaki kanan, kaki kiri. Begitupun seterusnya, menginjak jejak kaki Hinata yang sudah berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Naruto, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Hinata hanya untuk membuatn ya berhenti berjalan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Balas Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya seolah-olah tidak mengijinkan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam rumah. "Naruto, aku mau masuk." Tutur Hinata menyadarkan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, tapi masih menahan Hinata untuk tetap berada disana. "Kau tau kenapa aku terlambat tadi?" tanya Naruto atau lebih tepatnya memberi tahu Hinata. "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Karena, aku harus membeli ini." Naruro mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil.

Hinata menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya Naruto akan membeli benda itu. Benda yang sudah bisa ditebak hanya dengan melihat kotaknya saja. Ya, itu adalah sepasang cincin.

"Jadilah Nenek yang akan mengurus cucu kita nanti." Ucap Naruto sedikit aneh. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah seharusnya jadilah Ibu dari anak-anak kita?" tanya Hinata meralat ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan hanya anak, tapi temani aku sampai kita memiliki cucu cicit dan sampai kita tua nanti." Tutur Naruto mantap. Hinata tak kuasa membendung air matanya.

"Aku ingin kita sealu mencintai sampai kita menjadi kakek dan nenek."

"Cukup Naruto, jangan katakan lagi. Aku mengerti.." Hinata mencium bibir Naruto untuk membuatnya terdiam, karena jika Naruto terus melanjutkannya sudah pasti Hinata akan jatuh pingsan karena terharu.

Naruto membalas ciuman Hinata dengan membuka mulutnya melumat bibir Hinata yang masih tertutup seolah tengah mempermainkan Naruto.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya bahkan sebelum Naruto berhasil membuka mulut Hinata. "Kau membuka mulutmu terlalu lebar." Ejek Hinata. Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dipermainkan saat tengah memadu kasih hanya bisa tersenyum. "Bagaimana jawabannya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Tapi ternyata dia sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut malah Hinata langsung menyambar kotak tersebut dan membawanya lari memasuki pagar rumah.

Naruto tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Hinata yang selalu membuatnya geregetan.

"AKAN AKU JAWAB BESOK...!" Teriak Hinata setelah masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia masih bergelayut menyender pada pagar rumah Hinata sambil tersenyum senang. Samar-sama Naruto mendengar teriakan Hinata "Tou-san.. aku dilamar Naruto.. kkyyaa.. aku senang.." Begitulah teriakan yang dilengkingkan Hyuga Hinata saat memasuki rumahnya. Naruto semakin tertawa karena ia tau kalau lamarannya tersebut tidak akan ditolak.

.

.

**FIN.**

_Apa masih masuk Naru Hina Fluffy Day?_


End file.
